This invention relates to an anti-rock installation for motor home type vehicles which have large rear overhangs.
Motor homes are typically constructed with long boxy enclosures that provide a large area for living quarters, but with chassis considerably shorter than the enclosures for maneuverability, leading to considerable overhang of the rear of the enclosure behind the wheels. A very disconcerting effect that is typically experienced in such motor homes, is that there is large amplitude rocking of the enclosure, especially the rearward portion thereof, during the forward motion of the vehicle. Various arrangements of the rear shock absorbers have been utilized, but with most rear shock absorbers extending at an upward and longitudinal direction (along the length of the vehicle) in order to minimize pitching of the vehicle (the rear end moving up and down) which can become dangerous. An obvious way to minimize rocking would be to mount shock absorbers vertically at either side of the rear end of the vehicle. However, the installation of such verticle shock absorbers has not been found to significantly reduce rocking. It has been assumed that rocking cannot be easily solved in motor homes, and that owners must simply learn to bear the discomfort.